


Baby. Sweetie. Honey.

by I_am_lucky_thirteen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, probably my cutest fanfiction :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_lucky_thirteen/pseuds/I_am_lucky_thirteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic request: Can you write a fanfic where Lydia spends the night at Stiles’ place (as friends (maybe studying), then she doesn’t have time to get home and change so she has to wear siles’s shirt… All of their friends think something happend that night so Allison talks to Stiles abaut Lydias fellings for him -that Lydia loves him and that she-Alison is happy for them (except she doesnt know that nothing happend). Then he talks to Lydia abaut what Allison told him and they confess their love for eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby. Sweetie. Honey.

“Okay, again.”

“No..!” Stiles whined and rolled on his bed, burying his face in the pile of pillows, which now smelled like flowers and perfume. Agh. He couldn’t get enough of Lydia’s scent. It was distracting and addicting, and hauntingly beautiful to him.

Kind of like Lydia.

“C’mon!” She laughed and walked to his bed. She closed her Biology book and playfully hit his upper leg.

“Hey!” He yelped, but reacted quickly.

Girl couldn’t even get what was happening when two strong hands grabbed her waist and brought her down, so now she was sitting next to him, and he immediately took her hand in his.

Lydia blushed…yes, she blushed; when he started playing with her tiny fingers. They were just friends, and this was a normal study night, but every time they studied together, or hung out, something always looked a little over the line to her. She wasn’t complaining, but she couldn’t quite get what he was feeling for her, or even if he was still feeling for her?

But their friendship developed and grew. At school, Lydia casually held his hand from time to time, and when they were sitting together it didn’t feel weird having his arm gently around her waist line, or when in the middle of their bantering Stiles simply buries his head in the curve of her neck, admitting defeat.

“Okay.” He pushed himself up on his elbows. “The skull, the vertebrae, the rib cage, the clavicle, the ilium, the carpals?“ He named, running his both hands‘ fingers through hers, counting every little curve he could find in those fingers, causing Lydia to smile.

„Nope,“ She popped out and smirked. “You forgot the patella.”

“Oh God, okay, that’s it, enough for today!” He rolled on his back, letting her hand go.

She laughed and stood up. It was late already and they both had school in the morning, and as much as she hated leaving his house, his room, him; she really had to get going.

“Lydia?” He asked still lying, watching her smooth her skirt.

“Stiles?”

“Are you leaving?” He groaned, with actual sadness on his face, his lower lip a little popped out, that made Lydia feel things she probably shouldn’t tell anyone about.

“It’s late.” She said looking for her bag.

He quickly stood up and stormed to her as close as he possibly could.

“Stay,” He said.

She bit her lip, reading his eyes, and that required tilting her head a lot, since he was so much taller than her now. Normally, that would probably bug her, but now she kind of liked the way he could just put his chin on top of her head and it would fit perfectly.

She really did feel butterflies looking at this boy in his grey sweatpants and grey long sleeved shirt, which looked more comfortable and cozier than anything she could imagine.

“We got school tomorrow.” She finally replied.

“Lydiaaa…” He teased.

“And we have that test.”

“I’ll make you sandwiches.”

“I should probably figure out what I’ll be wearing tomorrow.”

“C’mon baby, we can watch a movie.” He grinned, but she didn’t show how much really affected her the way he just called her “Baby”, so she kept backbiting.

“You have to study.”

“I need my tutor.”

“You have nice eyes.”

“How is that an argument?” He chortled, and looked at her mischievously.

“Don’t care, worth pointing out. I still need to go.”

“I’ll make you a bubble bath.”

“What?”

“Dance with me?”

She finally couldn’t help it anymore so she burst out laughing, throwing her head back and he joined in. Still giggling she felt his arms around her and it made her shut up. Her green eyes met his and he smiled full, bright smile.

“Oh, so you were serious about the dancing, huh?” She tested, and he nodded, pulling her closer.

Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck and locked them there.

She tip toed, and he was gently swaying them, hugging her so tightly and firmly, there was no other possible way to be closer right now.

Both of them enjoyed the warmness of each other and they just kept dancing.

“We don’t have music,” She exhaled in his neck.

“We don’t need it.” Stiles retorted, placing his head lower on her shoulder.

Couple kept slowly moving in the middle of his bedroom, surrounded by each other’s tenderness, breathing one another’s air.

*

“STILES!” She screamed.

“What what what? Jesus what’s wrong Lydia?” He quickly sat up, his one hand still around her waist and he rubbed his eyes.

“It’s morning.” She answered hysterically. “Morning!”

“Sweetie, that’s what comes after night.”

Once again she ignored the way her best friend named her and got out of the bed.

“We have half hour, Stilinski.”

“Till what?” He questioned lying down again and placing pillow on his face. His voice was still husky from sleep, and she found it strangely entertaining. She walked to him and tore the pillow away.

“Apocalypse.” Lydia answered calmly.

He frowned and sat up.

“Are you okay?”

She threw her hands in the air and started looking for a mirror in his room.

“It’s seven thirty in the morning. FRIDAY MORNING!”

He stopped yawning when realization finally came to him.

“It’s school?!” He got up too and immediately started pulling his shirt over his head.

“Just as pretty in the morning, but not as sharp, huh?” She teased, but shut up just as quickly.

Stiles was already opening his drawers of clothes, giving her a very convenient way to admire his exposed body. She shoved her eyebrows up looking at his abdominal and broad shoulders.

Before she could say anything he walked up to her and took her hand.

“Wanna take a pic?” He winked.

Her mouth opened in shock and she punched his arm.

“Oh, shut up, okay? I was actually observing your messy messy…”

“Messy messy…” He joined her and wrinkled his nose, nodding.

“Hair!” Lydia finished.

“C’mon.” He smiled and led her out of the room.

“What are we doing?” She asked.

“I am going to take a shower, and I still have your toothbrush from…sometime you left it here. Then I’ll dress up, you’ll stop panicking and we will go to school as normal people.” He offered. 

Lydia started laughing nervously.

“Are ya kidding?”

“What?” He said entering the bathroom.

“I’m not going dressed like that.” She pointed to her crumpled T shirt and leather skirt.

Stiles watched her up and down.

“Why?”

“I’m a girl. And I look like…”

“Sun, queen, Christmas morning.” He finished and she couldn’t help but smile at that, knowing she won’t be able to argue much longer.

“We can’t miss first period, it’s Biology. So how about I’ll take a shower, and you go through my clothes and look for something to wear.”

“Ew, you have women’s clothing?” She felt her stomach drop.

“No, dumbass. You’ll wear something of mine’s.”

*

“This is so your fault.” Lydia said walking down the hall. Her face was clearer now, and her long wavy hair was in a ponytail. The one thing that really caught everyone’s attention was light brown T shirt, which was obviously not hers, it was few sizes larger and although she almost pulled it off, it was very clear it was a guy’s shirt.

“Why?” He asked, trying to hold a laugh. “You were the one who fell asleep in my arms.”

She just shook her head and they kept walking to their lockers, where they saw Allison and Scott, talking and smiling.

“Well it was impossible not to.” She fired back. “You were…”

“I was what?” He smiled.

“Hey guys!” Allison greeted them cheerfully.

“Whoa, Stiles, I thought we had a deal, when you get together with Lydia, you let me know immediately.” Scott interrupted, noting what Lydia was wearing.

Stiles and Lydia were about to explain, when the bell to the first lesson rang.

Four of them rushed to class and this time Allison picked a place near Lydia. Her best friend was a bit disappointed that Stiles was sitting at another place of the classroom, but at least she tried to enjoy his smell, coming from the shirt she was wearing. Banshee smiled to herself a little and started writing her name on a test paper.

“So,” Allison started when girls walked out of the class. “Congratulations.”

“For what?”

Allison just smirked.

“Hey,” Lydia said. “You have history with Stiles now, right?”

Her friend smiled.

“Yeah. Why?” She asked carefully.

“Nothing nothing.”

In about five minutes Allison walked into the classroom and went up straight to Stiles.

“Hey!” He greeted.

“This seat taken?” She asked.

“No no.”

They sat in silence for about a minute, when finally she turned to him with a biggest smile on her face.

“Okay, can’t hold it any longer. I’m so so so very happy for you!”

“Okay…”

“No, wait! I know that you would never do anything to break her heart, but I feel like that’s my responsibility to tell you that. Don’t you dare break her heart! Now tell me how it happened?!”

Stiles pulled his eyebrows together.

“What happened to who now?”

“You and Lydia! You’re finally together! I mean finally! You have no idea how long she talked about you. So? Did she show up? Did you cornered her? Oh my god, she just kissed you when you didn’t expect that, didn’t she? Did she just blurted out how she’s been in love with you for months? What, how?!”

She shut up when she saw his face turning pale. Surprised expression started forming on his face and Allison covered her mouth with her both hands.

“Oh. No.”

He started hyperventilating a little bit and he pointed his long finger to her.

“She’s… You. She’s in love with me?”

“Oh my God…” She closed her eyes horrified by mistake she just made.

“Like… For how long?” He asked, still very lost.

“I am so going to hell.” She said as-a-matter-of-factly. “Damn it. I guess I can’t do any more possible harm. Uhm.. I don’t know, for months. I don’t really… Wait, yeah. Maybe something happened between you two around the time of…our parents’ sacrifices?” She lowered her voice. “I think it started then. And it became so and totally obvious when you were possessed. She kinda… Well she was so worried and scared that she’s going to lose you, that she had a couple of panic attacks.”

“Excuse me.” He quickly stood up gathering his things and stormed out of the classroom.

He wasn’t sure what his plan was. So he did the first thing that came to his mind.

“Come to locker room. Now. Rn. IMPORTANT” To Lydia. 

He didn’t have to wait long, she showed up in about two minutes. In that time Stiles went through every scenario he could think of, and he still couldn’t come up with the best way to say that he loves her too without probably freaking her out.

“Stiles?” She asked, immediate worry in her voice. “You okay?”

He didn’t say anything. He just took a few, slow steps towards her, but she didn’t move away.

“My T shirt looks good on you.” He pointed out.

“Okay…” She visibly examined him. “Why did you call me here?”

He didn’t say anything, he enfolded his arms around her, measuring every movement. This time his grip was a millimeter lower that usually.

“Stiles?” Her voice broke. She was surprised by the intimacy, but here, his hands on her waist and hers on his chest, it felt very right.

“Lydia…” From his mouth her name came off like a soft prayer, and he rested his forehead against hers.

She was planning on saying something, but everything went dark and cloudy.

“Can I ask you something?” He enquired.

She nodded lazily.

“Do you love me?” Words came out through a whisper, since louder than any scream.

She pulled back a little, shocked by the question, but she couldn’t hold it in any longer. She felt like she was about to scream, she felt the same fire in her throat.

“I do.” Lydia breathed out, and his lips were already hovering and shadowing hers.

“Feeling’s mutual.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

It was very soft kiss at first. But then he angled his head to deepen it and she completely gave in.

Her arms went to his hair and she tasted him with everything she could. He moved them to left, when finally her back softly crashed into one of the lockers.

He moaned in her mouth.

“And by the way, this morning you were totally checking me out, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments! :)


End file.
